


Out of the Blue

by Aminte



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), First Kiss, Grand Theft Horse, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminte/pseuds/Aminte
Summary: The only thing Arthur knew was that he had to save Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 230
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenfairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenfairytale/gifts).



The field was filled with the sound of clashing swords and the cries of dying men. The stench of blood and fire clogged his nose.

Blood made the ground even more slippery than the previous days rain had, but Arthur still raced to his father’s side, praying for his knights.

He entered the tent where Uther was being treated, interrupting him in the middle of giving orders. The men looked at him with varying expressions of worry.

“We’re outnumbered! _We have to retreat_!” he begged, voice hoarse

“I’d rather die than run from a man like Cenred!” roared the king, holding his injured arm

“And you’re going to drive all of our men with you if we don’t leave! Look, father! This isn’t a battle, this is slaughter!”

“We are not retreating, Arthur! Now go back and _fight_ , as is your duty!”

The prince gritted his teeth but said no more, turning his back to his father and his generals.

He raised his sword and lead the soldiers once again.

He kept going and going, red staining his armour in a mockery of the colour of his cape.

His muscles ached and sweat kept stinging his eyes, but he couldn’t rest, couldn’t stop, because one distraction was all it took for a blade to find his flesh.

He saw knight after knight fall.

And no matter how many of Essetir’s soldiers he felled, soon enough they were replaced by others.

Exhaustion caught up to him.

He barely managed to parry a blow and the impact made him take a step back.

He tripped.

It all happened in slow motion.

He saw the sword lowering to his neck. The manic glint in the other man’s eyes.

_The abrupt and deafening sound of thunder, the brightness of lightning and a familiar back._

And then, the world resumed its speed.

A burning arrow was shot towards him but it disintegrated against an invisible wall before it got to him.

Wind rose and became a tornado that devoured a whole group of Essetir soldiers before flinging them away.

He heard a thousand cries in a second, as lighting killed Cenred’s men in the blink of an eye.

It was a like an avenging storm had formed, ravaging everything in its wake and claiming as many enemy lives as Camelot’s were taken.

And in the middle of it, a dark-haired man shouting words in a strange language.

He stood strong and defiant, body vibrating with power.

Just as sudden as it had started, it was over, silence overtaking the place like a spell.

No one moved.

The prince heaved, his lungs struggling to keep up with how fast he was breathing.

He shook his head and refused to sit up.

Because he knew that back and that ridiculous mop of hair and the red of that neckerchief.

“Merlin?” he whispered

His manservant’s smile was a small, brittle thing when he turned to look at him, the golden light in his eyes not yet gone.

“Arthur”

That was the last thing he said before swaying on his feet and fainting.

“Merlin!”

* * *

Arthur paced his room, unable to make up his mind.

Merlin was a sorcerer. A traitor.

He had saved them all. Saved the life of hundreds of his men.

Saved him.

_Merlin had been lying to him from the start._

He let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up.

Before speaking to his father, he had to talk to him.

He owed him that at least.

* * *

Going down the stairs towards the dungeons he felt as his every step echoed against the stone walls and back into his ribcage.

He felt his hands quivering and turned them into fists.

As soon as he stepped in front of the guards he demanded to be taken to Merlin’s cell, careful to keep a blank expression on his face.

The guards hesitated for a few seconds before escorting him towards the furthest of the cells, where no light came from the outside.

The air was colder there, and he could feel the dampness slowly seeping through his tunic.

They stopped in front of one before they bowed and left him alone.

Arthur’s breathing stuttered.

In front of him was Merlin, or what he supposed was him.

Because the lump on the dirty dungeon floor barely resembled the Merlin he knew and certainly not the fearsome wizard that had appeared in the middle of a bloody battlefield, wielding lightning like a sword.

For an awful moment he wondered if maybe he had died. That Uther’s wrath had gone too far for him to wait for the public execution. He wouldn’t put it past his father.

He had to know.

He used his keys to get inside and slowly kneeled beside the other man.

He was about to touch him, but doubt seized him and he retrieved his hand before it made contact with Merlin’s pale neck.

Arthur’s eyes had finally adjusted to the scarce light that the torch outside provided and he noticed that, while soft and inaudible, Merlin was still breathing.

The second thing he noticed was that he was shivering, his prone body shaking lightly as he tried to move his arms.

Then his eyes caught the glint of metal and he gulped, throat suddenly dry.

His manservant ( _could he still call him that?)_ was chained to the wall with cold iron handcuffs.

Even he knew what that could do to a sorcerer.

“Merlin?” he whispered, voice loud in the stagnant air

But he got no answer.

“Merlin!”

Again, nothing.

Heartbeat quickening, he put his hand on his shoulder ( _broader than it had been when they first met, yes, but somehow still as frail in his fitful unconsciousness)_ and gently shook him until he could hear a faint sound, barely a mumble.

He moved his hand, holding it against his own chest and then a pale blue eye peered at him, widening in a second.

Merlin tried to rise, movements nervous and clumsy, pained moans escaping his lips.

Unable to watch him like that, Arthur helped him sit up and rest his back against the wall.

None spoke a word, the only sound being Merlin’s labored breathing.

Arthur glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but Merlin kept his gaze fixated on the cell door.

Silence stretched between them.

He couldn’t bear it.

“So…you have magic” he said awkwardly.

Merlin gave him a flat stare and Arthur bit his lip before resting his hands on top of his knees.

“Why did you never tell me?” he asked next and he felt more than heard the other man sigh.

“I wanted to. I thought about doing it a thousand times but…there was never a right moment. There was so much at stake. And…I didn’t want to burden you even more. With the war against Essetir going on, how could I tell you? This isn’t just saying I have magic, Arthur, there’s so much you don’t know yet, so much I have to explain”

“Then explain!” he exploded, turning to face the other man “Because nothing makes sense anymore! I felt, I _feel,_ like I know you and at the same time I don’t at all. How much have you hidden from me, Merlin? Why did you come to Camelot? Was it part of whatever plan you had?!”

“No!” Merlin frowned, eyes widening in horror “I never had any plans! The only thing I’ve ever had in my mind was your wellbeing!”

“Then why did you _lie_ to me?!”

Merlin’s mouth closed, teeth clacking.

“I never meant to lie to you” he said, looking at him straight in the eye “As I said before, there’s much you don’t know, Arthur. And I promise to tell you everything…if you would listen to me”

Arthur nodded.

So, Merlin started talking.

About how he was born with magic, about his mother’s fear that he would be enslaved by Cenred and his own need to find a purpose for his gifts. About arriving to Camelot, naïve and expectant. About the dragon underneath the castle and how he spoke of prophecy. About getting to know Arthur and wanting to protect him, not because prophecy said he should but because he saw something in him. About Nimueh and her plans. About the bargain he made for Arthur’s life.

Merlin spoke of magical beasts, dangerous creatures of magic. Of vengeful sorcerers wanting to hurt Uther by murdering Arthur. Of threats lurking around them and how he dealt with them, always in secret, his efforts never acknowledged by anyone but Gaius and Lancelot.

He told about his struggles, of losing sight of what was right and what was wrong in his quest to keep Arthur alive. And how the line between those kept blurring.

And the more he talked the more the prince’s mind reeled.

He saw Merlin’s tears as he whispered tale after tale about the people that had died by his hand, his own kind, for daring to threaten Camelot. Guilt and pride warred on his face as he spoke of his secret battles. He kept the same expression when showing him the scars on his arms, where arrows and knives and claws had grazed him.

Arthur’s heart clenched painfully and felt his eyes stinging, throat closing making him choke.

Because Merlin had loved once and he had lost her, barely managing to say goodbye to her. And he had had to come back and continue serving the one who had murdered her. Because he had mourned his father, a man he had found only to lose him soon after. And he hadn’t known. Because he had been carrying the weight of their shared destiny alone. Because he still had scars and wounds he wouldn’t show.

Because he had done it all for him, for Arthur.

“Merlin I---”

The sound of steps approaching made him rise and quickly leave the cell, managing to close it just as the guards rounded the corner.

They stopped in front of him and told him that the king had requested his immediate presence in his chambers.

With a curt nod and a last glance at Merlin’s ashen face, he followed the guards out of the dungeons.

* * *

Arthur found his father staring at the courtyard, arms crossed.

As soon as he closed the door, he turned to him, body one tense line.

Uther stood to his full height, chest open and proud. Menacing. His small, blue-grey eyes fixated on him as he approached, stopping a few steps away.

Arthur refused to look away even though he found none of a parent’s love in the king’s gaze. No, those eyes were cold and calculating. As if assessing an enemy instead of a son.

“You called for me, my king”

The heavy crown on Uther’s brow gleamed in foreboding.

“Did you know?”

Arthur stood still, hands behind his back, the picture of a perfect knight.

“No, I didn’t”

The muscles on his father’s face relaxed minutely and his shoulders lowered the tiniest fraction.

“Magic is a treacherous thing, Arthur. I fear we were both deceived by it. I apologize for exposing you to its evil when I named that boy your manservant”

The prince swallowed. Something in the king’s voice had taken an edge.

“But” Uther continued “You don’t have to worry about it anymore. I will free you from its corruption”

The prince couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“We will extract as much information from him as we can and then…”

Arthur’s blood buzzed in his ears.

“He will burn”

Memories of all the executions he had been forced to attend assaulted him. The black smoke that stained the castle walls, the smell of burnt flesh, the despair, the screams, the agony. The dying man in his mind slowly morphed into Merlin, body twisting and turning as fire consumed him and yet, he was smiling. The same frail smile he had given him that day as he stood amidst the carnage.

‘ _I did it for you, Arthur’_

He felt the burn of bile rising in his throat and did his best to swallow it, still tasting its bitterness in his mouth.

It couldn’t happen. It couldn’t. Not to Merlin. Not to him.

He couldn’t lose him.

He staggered back, stepping even further from the king.

“Burn?” he repeated feebly

“The stake is already under construction” said the older man, waving a hand dismissively as he riffled through the stack of papers on his desk.

The prince forced himself to breathe.

“But Father---!”

Uther raised his eyes sharply.

“You have to reconsider! There must be another way to deal with---”

“That boy is a sorcerer. A dangerous one. This is the only way”

“He saved our men! He saved _us._ Doesn’t that count for something? If there must be a punishment, then banish him! Grant him that at least”

“And risk him coming back? Expose the whole kingdom to that _monster_? Never”

“Please, I beg you. Banish him instead. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come back and take responsibility if he ever does. Just…don’t let him die”

The king’s eyes narrowed, and he moved in front of Arthur.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve interceded for him. You have always been uncommonly fond of that boy. You must be confused by all his lies and that is the only reason I’m letting this _tantrum_ go unpunished”

The hope in his face must’ve been evident because Uther scowled.

“Make no mistake, the sorcerer will be executed. Now leave”

Feeling his heart drop like a stone into the pit of his stomach, Arthur nodded and turned to leave.

When he was about to step out, the other man halted him.

“And Arthur?”

The prince craned his neck to look at his father.

“Don’t do anything foolish”

* * *

Arthur went straight to his own chambers, deaf and blind to what was happening around him.

He gave orders to the guards that no one should bother him, citing a headache.

As soon as he closed the door he slumped to the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

His thoughts were chaotic, he couldn’t make sense of anything.

There was only one thing he was sure of.

He had to save Merlin.

It didn’t matter that he was a sorcerer or how betrayed he felt, how hurt.

Because…

Nothing could hurt more than losing him.

He didn’t know when he had started to consider Merlin more than a servant. When he had become something as familiar as his own hands. When he had come to expect his witty retorts and irreverence, his steady company. The change had been subtle, almost unnoticeable. From antagonizing him at any given chance to doing things just to make him laugh, in that way that crinkled his eyes and made colour rise on his cheeks.

He could deal with the secrets and the magic and everything else life might throw, in time.

As long as he had Merlin.

He blushed and bit his lip.

He was aware that Merlin was far more important to him than he was comfortable saying. That the bond they shared was unusual, blurring the definitions of both servitude and friendship with the unwavering loyalty and devotion they showed to each other.

And while they both had other people they cared for, no one could come close to what they had.

He closed his eyes, the image of his manservant vivid in his mind.

The pale blue eyes bright with mischief and hidden knowledge framed by long dark lashes. The high cheekbones that turned a tender pink, so, so easily. His wide, blinding smile. What seemed to be boundless energy when it came to helping others.

Merlin was…

The joy of spring, fresh and youthful, eyes filled with wonder and hopes for the future. The gentle breeze that insisted on messing his hair, as if playing with him.

Arthur thought of the smooth skin on his neck, usually hidden by a neckerchief, and the broadness of his shoulders, the lean muscles that showed on his forearms. The long lines of his legs, walking through the woods with a surety he lacked when inside city walls. The way his fingers grazed his own.

Merlin was…

The comfort of warm spiced wine and a lively fire in winter. The quiet reassurance of a hand resting on his shoulder. Stories told in whispers during long nights under the stars, surrounded by the smell of damp earth and pine.

He thought of Merlin’s lips, full and red where he bits them before speaking about something he knows Arthur won’t like. Something he wish he didn’t have to say but says anyway because neither of them can escape their responsibilities ( _and isn’t that even truer now, he wonders)._ Thought of how those same lips shaped words of heartfelt praise, of belief.

Merlin was the one person that never expected anything from him but to be true to himself, without worrying about titles or positions. The one who knew him better than anyone, all his fears and flaws, and kept believing in him, even when he could not.

He could keep remembering each and every detail of him, the way his hair curled near the tips of his ears, or how he whistled when polishing his armour but is always silent when sharpening his sword. Could keep thinking about every moment spent together and still not be able to find a word to describe what he meant to him…because…

Merlin was…everything.

Arthur was startled by the intensity of his own feelings and stared at his palms as he could find an answer there.

Realization dawned on him like a blow.

_I’m in love with him_

* * *

Arthur waited until it was late enough that even the guards outside his door would be dozing off before daring to sneak out.

He had no doubt that his father had ordered them to report his movements but he had to take his chances.

He had to speak to Merlin.

He grabbed a bag with a waterskin and what he could carry of his own dinner and sneaked out, going through the corridors like a shadow.

Distracting the soldiers guarding the dungeons was easier than he thought, just throwing a rock and making some noise in the opposite direction and soon he was in front of Merlin's cell.

He quickly opened it and kneeled beside the other, shaking him awake.

This time, it took longer for him to rouse and when he did, Arthur’s heart broke at how he looked.

It was obvious he had been submitted to some _rough_ treatment during whatever interrogation Uther had put him through.

“Oh, Merlin” he whispered as he helped him sit up enough to drink

The other man didn’t answer, focused as he was on chugging, small rivulets of wáter trailing down his chin.

Next came the food, which he devoured just as greedily.

“Thank you” he mumbled when he finished

“Didn’t anyone bring you something to eat?”

Merlin shook his head.

“No. Uther’s orders. No food, no water. Apparently sustenance is too much of a luxury for a sorcerer like me”

Arthur felt heat rise within him, ready to stomp up to his father’s chambers and demand food for his manservant.

Merlin must’ve seen all of that on his face because he grabbed his hand and shook his head again.

“Whatever it is that you’re thinking, Arthur, don’t. It won’t solve anything”

The prince squeezed his fingers gently.

“I hate seeing you like this”

“I hate feeling like this even more, believe me” snorted the warlock

“It’s the chains, isn’t it? They’re hurting you somehow”

“In a way, yes. Cold iron binds my magic, forcing it back inside me. It’s as if I’ve lost my connection to the world, like suddenly turning blind”

“So…is that why you look so terrible?”

“Well, starvation, dehydration and a beating courtesy of your father’s goons aside, yes, that’s my main problema right now. If I had access to my magic I might’ve been able to heal myself, even conjure some food. But like this? I’m even more powerless than a normal human”

“Why hasn’t Gaius helped you?”

“He tried to. Begged Uther to spare me. He had him lashed and confined to his rooms for his troubles”

“I’ll find a way to free you both”

They discussed whatever plans they could come up with but none had any possibility of succeeding until Merlin dozed off, head falling on Arthur’s shoulder.

The prince threaded his fingers through the dirty dark locks, caressing him for a bit before deciding that he had to leave.

He kissed the top of Merlin’s head and laid him down gently.

“I’m going to save you, no matter what” he promised

* * *

He spent the next days completing his tasks in a daze, focusing only on coming up with a plan to save Merlin.

He managed to talk to Gaius but the old physician wasn’t much help, insisting that as long as Merlin had the cold iron handcuffs it didn’t matter if he was in the dungeons or back in Ealdor: he would keep weakening until he died. The handcuffs were special, he said. Used against other sorcerers during the Purge. They couldn’t be cut without having to cut the prisoner’s hands too. Horrified, Arthur had left son after.

He was sure his father had the keys to them but he couldn’t think of a way to take them.

The nights were spent taking care of Merlin, feeding him and tending to his wounds as best as he could.

They kept encouraging each other, even though the situation was getting more desperate the closer they got to the execution day.

“There isn’t much time left, is it?” mumbled Merlin, his breathing shallow

“I’ll find a way to get you out of here, I swear! Don’t lose hope, Merlin. You’ve survived worse, haven’t you? You’re going to survive this, I’m sure”

“But maybe I won’t” Merlin’s voice was softer than a whisper as he supported himself on the prince’s side “So you have to promise me that---“

“I won’t promise anything! Not until we’re both out of Camelot”

“What---both? You can’t come with me, Arthur, that’s insane!”

“I won’t leave you alone! You can’t expect me to stay here while you go to who knows where in your state!”

“In case you’ve forgotten, _I can’t go anywhere in my state”_

They stayed in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts.

“But what if you could?” said Arthur suddenly

“If I could what?”

“If you weren’t handcuffed, what would you do? Where would you go?”

“I’d expect my magic would be debilitated or at least my control over it. But it should be enough to get me out of this cell. Probably even enough to reach the clearing where I meet Kilgarrah without getting caught”

“And then?”

“I don’t know…”

“Merlin I need you to think about that very carefully. The execution is set for the day after tomorrow. We only have one shot at this. I need you to think of a place away from Camelot where we can be safe”

“We? There’s no we. Arthur, you can’t leave Camelot. You’re the Crown Prince and this is your future kingdom. You love it and its people”

“I know. But there’s nothing worth more than your life, Merlin”

“But why would you risk everything for me? It doesn’t make sense!”

“Because I love you, you idiot!” blurted the blonde.

Realizing what he had just said he groaned. He felt an uncomfortable heat creeping its way to his cheeks and he was sure he was blushing.

Merlin gaped and stared at him, speechless.

“You...you love me”

“Yes”

“You. You love _me_ ”

“Yes”

“You, Arthur Pendragon, are in love with me”

“Yes, Merlin, I thought we’d already established that” complained the prince, hiding his face in his hands

“Wow” whispered the warlock

“Wow?”

“Of all the things, I never thought I’d get to hear you say those words. I’m…I’m happy”

Arthur peeked at Merlin through the gap between his fingers.

“You are?”

“Yes” the other man smiled “Because I love you too”

The prince could feel his heart ready to burst from happiness and a sudden hope seemed to fill him.

“Then make sure you stay alive. Think of our escape route. I will get those handcuffs off you, you’ll see”

Merlin nodded, once again too tired to stay awake. He snuggled against Arthur’s shoulder and fell asleep soon after, his soft sighs tickling the prince’s neck.

Arthur kissed his head, just like had done the other nights and left the cell, purpose clear in his steps.

* * *

The next day he had breakfast with his father, something he had avoided ever since Merlin was imprisoned.

They barely exchanged any words but something Uther said caught his attention.

He was supposed to meet with one of the lords whose lands were in the kingdom’s border with Nemeth, something about bandits and trade routes.

Arthur kept asking about it as if he was interested on the topic.

The king, told him that he expected the lord to arrive around noon and that they would have their meeting soon after that, both parties interested in solving the situation as fast as they could.

All Arthur got from that was that his father would be out of his chambers for at least two hours, which he prayed was enough time to find the keys to the cold iron handcuffs.

He excused himself, saying that he should be on his way to the training fields to supervise the knights and Uther dismissed him.

The prince all but ran to the training grounds to ask Leon to please lead the drills in his stead.

Leon nodded, a knowing smile barely curving his lips.

“Good luck, sire”

He still had a few hours before the king’s meeting and he spent them getting everything he could ready, travel bags with their sleeping rolls and provisions, as much gold as he could carry and some jewels he thought he’d be able to sell if needed.

He looked at his Crown Prince circlet and hesitated, opting for leaving it on the bottom of his own bag, carefully wrapped in his spare cloak.

He didn’t know what the future might bring but something inside him told him that this wouldn’t be his last time in Camelot.

With the packs ready and secured, he made his way to Gaius’ chambers.

The room was guarded but they let him pass when he said he needed salve to treat a knight’s wound.

“Arthur?”

The prince gave him a look, nodding towards the door.

“Gaius, would you please give me some linen and salve? One of the knights got a cut and he’d need treatment” he said, aware the guards might be spying

“Of course, sire, if you’d follow me”

As soon as they were close, Arthur whispered that he had a plan to free Merlin.

The physician’s knees almost gave out from relief and he clutched Arthur’s forearm.

“And you too” he added “You must be ready when we come for you”

The old man opened his mouth as if to argue but shook his head instead, reaching for a jar of salve and a roll of linen and handing them to the prince.

“Here you are sire. Good luck with the knight”

The citadel’s bells tolled, signaling that it was already noon. With a curt nod, Arthur left.

He went to his room first, to leave the medicine in one of the bags and then towards the king’s chambers.

The corridor was deserted as he had expected, knowing that most of the guards would be occupied with the arrival of that lord.

He entered his father’s room and started searching immediately.

He moved quickly, trying to be careful to leave everything as he found it. And then, inside a chest, he found the keys.

Knowing there was no time to waste, he left the room, making his way to his own chambers to change into his chainmail to join the knight’s training, in case his father felt it was necessary to check on him.

He sparred with his brothers in arms, trying to get rid of the nervous energy that threatened to take over him if he stood still.

The hours couldn’t pass fast enough.

When training ended he took a bath and then ate dinner, going through the steps of his plan over and over again until night fell once again over Camelot.

He waited with bated breath until the bells signaled midnight and he carried the bags, going as stealthily as he could.

When he reached the end of the stairs that led to the dungeon he left the bags and, with a silent apology, proceeded to knock the guards out.

He moved to Merlin’s cell and opened it, dropped the bags again and shook Merlin awake with urgency.

Merlin, for once, opened his eyes right away.

“Arthur?”

“No time, Merlin, we’re getting out now”

His blue eyes widened and then offered his bounded wrists, a determined expression on his face.

Nodding to each other, Arthur took the key from the leather pouch on his hip and unlocked the handcuffs.

The moment the lock opened a blinding blue light appeared and a strange force pushed them away.

The cold iron cuffs fell with a clank.

Merlin had landed near the wall and his sharp intake of breath rang against the stones.

He stood up on shaky legs and then spoke in that strange, archaic language. His eyes turned gold and a bright blue orb levitated on his palm.

Arthur hugged him tight only to push him away and throw one of the traveling packs to him.

“Let’s go!”

They moved hastily, avoiding the main corridors and taking as many as the servant passageways as they could. Once they encountered one maid that Merlin forced to fall asleep with his magic.

They hid against one pillar near Gaius’ chambers.

The guards were still there.

Merlin didn’t hesitate, he just extended his hand and they dropped unconscious.

“How many times have you done this?” hissed the prince

“You don’t want to know”

They opened the door without knocking and found Gaius sitting staring at a candle.

Gaius got up and walked towards Merlin, hugging him, tears in his eyes.

“My boy, I thought you’d die” he cried “When I heard about the interrogations…”

“I still might if we don’t get out of here now” said Merlin distancing himself “Do you have everything ready?”

“Yes” answered Gaius taking a duffle bag and following Arthur and him out of the physician chambers.

With the added member of their group, they went even slower through the last steps until they reached the stables.

“How are we going to do this?” whispered the old man

“There shouldn’t be anyone around but in case there’s someone I’ll knock them out. I need you to wait here until I come with the horses” replied the warlock, giving his own travel bag to Arthur, who squeezed his hand briefly before letting it go

Minutes stretched to the point it felt like hours had passed before the soft click-clack of hooves against cobblestone came near and Arthur could breathe freely again. Both Gaius and him sighed in relief at the sight of Merlin leading two horses, the prince’s stallion Hengroen and Merlin’s own mare.

“Two horses? Merlin there’s three of us” whispered Arthur as soon as he was near

“I could hardly lead three horses here, you dollophead. Stop complaining. We’ll ride Hengroen, Gaius will ride Sweetpea” snapped Merlin while they loaded the horses

As much as he had grumbled about it, Arthur could admit, at least to himself, that it made him feel infinitely better to have Merlin riding with him, surrounding him with his arms. Knowing that they were closer to safety.

“We’re nearing the exit to the citadel” muttered the warlock, arms tightening

“If we push the horses to a gallop the guards won’t be able to stop us”

“But they might alert the rest. We should’ve stolen the clothes of the ones outside Gaius’ rooms”

“Would’ve taken too much time, Merlin. Just do the thingy and knock them out”

Spurring Hengroen on, Arthur made the horse go faster the gates to the citadel in clear view. They were lucky once more, due to the hour and probably the night chill, there were less guards than they had expected.

Speeding even more, Arthur neared them and managed to see how they fell a second before they crossed the drawbridge. He turned his head to see Gaius following them as fast as he could.

“We can’t stop until we get to the clearing!” Merlin yelled to Gaius, his voice almost drowned by the early winter winds.

Arthur kept their fast pace, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

They didn’t stop to drink or eat and Merlin declined treating his wounds until they were out of Camelot.

Finally, they reached the clearing and they got down, Arthur helping the warlock who was too exhausted to properly step down without hurting himself.

They took the bags off the horses and Merlin stepped into the middle of the field, raised his head towards the night sky.

It was a beautiful night, despite the cold that was quickly seeping through their clothes.

Then, he opened his mouth and started shouting in a deep, guttural voice.

They waited with bated breath until the sound of flapping wings reached them.

Arthur and Gaius rose their heads and saw the silhouette of the dragon, getting closer and closer.

Both men gulped and the prince steadied himself to meet the dragon he had believed dead.

The dragon finally landed, folding its leathery wings against itself and lowering its head in what seemed like a bow.

“You called for me, young warlock” it said, with a raspy, old voice

“Kilgarrah” replied Merlin “I need a favour to ask of you”

“If it’s in my power to help you”

“I need you to take us to the Isle of the Blessed”

Gaius gasped and the dragon focused its eyes on him, their expression suddenly menacing.

“We meet again, Gaius”

“Kilgarrah” replied the old man, voice trembling

Then its gaze turned towards Arthur and they narrowed, jaw curling into what could be a smile.

“And Arthur Pendragon. The Once and Future King”

Arthur didn’t know what to do and couldn’t trust himself to repeat the dragon’s name so he just gave a courtly bow and nodded.

“Am I to take you three to the Isle of the Blessed?” asked Kilgarrah, once again addressing Merlin, who opened his mouth to answer before being interrupted by Gaius

“No, you’ll only be taking Merlin and Arthur”

“Gaius?”

“It’s better if we separate here, my dear boy. No matter what you do I’ll only slow you down”

“But---I still need you to teach me---I---”

“I’ve taught you all that I could. And our paths are different. I’m an old man and all I can hope for is curing others until death claims me too. But you, Merlin, have a destiny to fulfill and a life to live. You’ll be alright on your own”

“He won’t be alone” replied Arthur, stepping up beside his manservant and taking his hand

This seemed to catch both the physician’s and the dragon’s attention and Merlin blushed under their combined stare.

“I see” said the dragon, giddily “I have no qualms in taking the young warlock and his king”

“Kilgarrah!”

“It’s settled then” sighed the old man “We should say our goodbyes now, it isn’t safe to linger”

Arthur moved so Gaius could embrace his charge.

“Go to Ealdor first, my mother can hide you like she did with my father. Tell her I’ll write to her as soon as I can”

“I will, Merlin. Please take care”

They separated and Gaius said his goodbyes to Arthur, insisting that he should protect Merlin.

Once the old man started riding back into the woods, Merlin turned to Kilgarrah to lower his neck so they could ride him.

Arthur climbed with Merlin’s help and soon the dragon was taking off.

Up in the air the wind was even colder, and Merlin started shivering. Arthur moved until his chest was pressed against the warlock’s back and wrapped them both in his fur lined cloak, Merlin dozing off immediately, the stress of the past hours finally catching up to him.

* * *

Arthur hadn’t known when he had fallen asleep but he woke with the first sunrays warming his face. He turned his head to the left and looked down.

He saw a lake and in the middle of it, surrounded by a thick mist, what seemed like an abandoned castle.

“The Isle of the Blessed, Arthur Pendragon” rumbled the dragon “Where the high priests and priestesses of the Old Religion lived and taught”

“Why would Merlin want to come here?”

“Because” the body against his stirred and a yawn followed “the Isle doesn’t belong to any kingdom. It isn’t in any map either. Only those who know of it can find it. And only those allowed in it can step there. We’ll be safe here until we know what we’ll do next”

With that said, he pressed closer to Arthur and let himself fall asleep again, asking him to wake him up when they landed.

The dragon snorted before engaging him in a progressively more embarrassing conversation to the point the prince started counting the minutes until they arrived.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to Kilgarrah, Arthur took the time to look around.

Even though it was surrounded by mist, inside the actual Isle, the sun was shining with a white light.

The place felt old and _alive_ , if stone and plants could be called so. Even though most of the structure was in ruins, there were still some places where it was standing and he decided they’d go exploring as soon as they ate something.

Together they went searching for firewood, finding enough branches to build a small fire.

While he searched for the small cooking pot and oats, Merlin walked towards a stone altar and caressed it, frowning.

“This is where I fought Nimueh” he said, giving Arthur a weak smile “Seems like a lifetime ago”

He kneeled besides Arthur and took the tinder from him, lighting the fire with magic instead.

Arthur dropped the pot and the warlock looked at him. They stared at each other in silence.

“Does my magic make you uncomfortable?”

“No! It’s just that…I wasn’t expecting it. Even though I’ve seen you using it before, I’m still getting used to it. It might take me some time, but I will. Magic is…it’s part of you, isn’t it? You said so. And there’s no way I could hate anything about you”

Merlin turned red immediately and shoved him with his shoulder

“Are you going to be this insufferable from now on?”

“Who knows” replied Arthur cheekily before pecking him on the lips

The other man shut up and touched his lips. His blush reached the tip of his ears. Then, he hugged him.

He kissed his forehead.

Their eyes locked.

He kissed his right cheek, his lips burning.

He kissed his left cheek.

His hands came to cup them after.

He was so close Arthur could see himself reflected on his blue eyes.

Their noses brushed against each other.

“May I?”- he whispered

He nodded.

And he kissed his lips.

With careful, almost hesitant, reverence.

He moved his lips against his own, gently coaxing them to do the same.

His tongue pried his mouth open and he granted entrance.

Merlin kissed him deeper, their tongues mingling and dancing around each other.

His arms came to rest around his neck, pulling him closer.

A soft moan echoed in his throat.

Arthur pulled him closer, their kissing changing pace.

There was nothing soft or tentative about it, lips moving together, teeth nipping staking their claim on each other.

The fire between them was rising and Arthur slowed them down, their heated kissing turning into pecks once more.

"I love you" whispered Merlin resting his forehead against Arthur's "I've loved you for long and all of this has been complete and utter madness and somehow I don't care because I'm here with you"

"I'll always be with you" replied the blond, kising the tip of his nose "No matter what the future brings, we'll face it together. Just how we've done with everything else"

"And when the time comes, I'll stand by you once you're crowned King" vowed the warlock

" When the time comes" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or a comment! Smut might appear in the future sksksksks


End file.
